


don't cry over spilled milk

by cr5nus4turn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: yuta is kind of self conscious and johnny cheers him up when he eventually snaps.





	don't cry over spilled milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_la_love_mp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/gifts).



> a small oneshot i wrote for my favorite twt mutual @jookhei ily bub
> 
> this is un-beta'd btw

Yuta started caring too much. Yes, he had seen how he was being cropped out of group pictures. How he was being cropped out of fantaken pictures. How everyone was talking about everyone else but him. He thought he was lacking something, so he trained even harder, too much even.

 

NCT's first tour had just ended and the members had some time to calm down and enjoy themselves. Taeyong and Jaehyun went on a small trip to Jeju together, Mark visited his parents, Doyoung and Taeil left the dorms to visit Haechan, and Jungwoo made a short trip to China to look after Lucas.

Johnny on the other hand - he stayed at the dorms together with Yuta but while Johnny killed his time face timing with his family, Yuta wasn't there. He was basically living in the practice room by now.

But Johnny didn't notice it at first. The tour had worn him out quite a bit, resulting in going to sleep earlier than usual and being passed out for at least ten hours only to wake up just and take multiple ten-minute-naps before finally getting up at 1pm.

After a week of not hearing much from his group mate expect the occasional creaking sound of Yuta's dorm room when the owner entered, he really started worrying. Especially when he got to see him for the first time after the tour - it was a horrifying sight and it made his heart drop. Slim face, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes that were so deep that half of the members could fit in there. Yuta seemed like a living corpse, wandering around the dorm and shivering from living off of a small meal every once in a while and about eight cups of coffee a day.

"Where are you going?"

No answer. Just Yuta's bare feet making their way to the door on their way to the practice room.

"Nakamoto Yuta you are not leaving like this." 

Johnny sighed and ran after him to pull him into his arms - not too tight since he didn't want the fragile boy to break apart. They stood there, silent and not really looking at each other but at the small dent in the door in front of them. The quiet ticking of the clock hanging a bit further behind them and the soft breathing of both Johnny and Yuta being the only sounds filling the room. Three minutes passed and Johnny sighed again, grabbing Yuta by his shoulders and turning him around to face him.

"What are you doing? You look like you died four and a half times."

Yuta shrugged.

"Don't know... I just-"

He couldn't even finish the sentence when his coughing interrupted him. His voice was rough and raspy and his throat was sore. The coughing made it hurt even more. But before he could calm down and talk himself out of the situation, Johnny pulled him into the kitchen and pushed him down onto the chair - which was a great idea because Yuta was still coughing and it made him feel lightheaded, he probably would have fainted. Once the coughing stopped he saw a cup of warm milk and honey being placed in front of him. Yuta whispered a weak and quiet 'thank you' - he actually wasn't sure if he made a sound or if he had just moved his lips. When he tried lifting up the cup it felt so heavy in his hands. Just before he could place his lips on the cup it slipped out of his hands and that's when he fell apart.

"Fuck- I'm so sorry Johnny, I'm so sorry I can't even do this. Why can't I do anything right-"

Yuta started rambling and the tears were streaming down his face as he stared down at the puddle of milk on the floor. It eventually had to happen, either in the practice room when he just didn't get the angle of that one move precisely right or right here and there when he couldn't even hold a cup right. It was all getting too much and he just felt the need to cry right now. 

"Yuta it's fine, don't cry over spilled milk. It happens."

Johnny smiled at him softly and started cleaning up the mess. Just after he finished he grabbed a chair to sit down in front of Yuta. Before talking to him he waited until the other stopped crying.

"God I can't do anything, I'm not even surprised I'm the most unpopular member. I will never be as popular as the others. I'll always stay behind them and no one will notice me ever no matter how hard I try-"

His crying was quickly stopped by a warm hug and a pull onto Johnny's lap.

"Yuta, don't say that. You're amazing. Of course you are popular, haven't you seen the massive amount of fans in Japan? Everyone is so proud of you, Yuta. You don't have to worry about not doing well. You are amazing. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have any talent."

Johnny tried cheering him up and it worked eventually. His sobbing and the stream of tears stopped and his arms were tightly wrapped around Johnny's neck. The memories of all the banners with his name on them, the fans that were screaming his name, all of it was coming back and it made him realize how unnecessary all the worrying was.

"Johnny- god I feel so stupid. You're right I shouldn't be worried about this too much. I just- it just seems like I see more negative things about me than positive things."

"That's normal, Yuta. It's a part of how we function as humans. You will always remember negative criticism better than positive criticism. It affects you more. It's how we learn."

Johnny explained and brushed through the Yuta's hair softly. A nod came from the latter and he lifted his head. Johnny's heart jumped as he saw the soft smile of the boy sitting in his lap.

"And I want you to remember that even if it seems like the whole world is against you, I will always be by your side and support you. You will always be amazing and special to me and that will never change. Okay? I love you baby."

And with that Johnny pressed a kiss to Yuta's lips, which made the latter smile widely and place another love-filled kiss onto the taller man's oh so perfectly shaped lips.


End file.
